Rumores
by Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl
Summary: Antonio se ha comportado extraño últimamente con el inglés. Arthur al principio no le tomo importancia, pero buscando en sus recuerdos cree que los rumores pueden ser ciertos: La gente rumora que alguien del pueblo esta estrenando amante.
1. De un tiempo a la fecha

**Disclamer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himayura.

**Pareja:** Spanglish, SpUk o UkSp como quieran llamarle.

**Aclaraciones:** En _cursiva_ los eventos pasados o recuerdos.

Este songfic está basado en la canción "Rumores" de Joan Sebastián ft. Lisa López.

.

**Rumores.**

**1**

**De un tiempo a la fecha…**

El sonido del despertador saco de su sueño a Arthur. Apago el molesto pero necesario aparato, se sentó en la cama y volteo a su lado dándose cuenta que el español aun dormía abrazado a la almohada tan profundamente como un bebé. No le sorprendía en absoluto, su pareja gustaba de las siestas además no podía negar que era precioso dormido y le encantaba que en las noches Antonio se pegara a su cuerpo y él correspondía el gesto abrazando su cintura… gesto que había desaparecido.

Ahora que lo pensaba también los reproches que recibía del español últimamente se habían esfumado. En un principio pensó que Antonio estaba aplicándole la ley del hielo pero se dio cuenta de forma sorprendente que sus comentarios no era sarcásticos ni con doble intención. En su fuero interno se alegró que Antonio comprendiera que primero era el trabajo y luego la diversión pero su comportamiento se volvió más distante como si viviera con un compañero y no con su pareja. La lejanía dolía y ese dolor empezaba a entrar en pecho echando raíces que se esparcían por todos lados estrujando su corazón.

─_Shit._

Arthur se levantó de la cama, molesto por tener esos pensamientos a esa hora de la mañana. Entro en la regadera intentando que el agua lavara esos malos pensamientos de su mente. Al salir se encontró con la habitación vacía como cada mañana, el español era débil ante la comida. Suspiro antes de entrar al comedor esperando algún reproche por no llegar a la hora acordada y llevar a Antonio a bailar a algún antro de la ciudad.

─_Good mornig, Tony._

─Buenos días, Arturo ─coloco el desayuno frente al inglés─, buen provecho.

─_Thanks_ ─probo el platillo y como siempre estaba delicioso─ ¿No tienes algo que decirme?

Antonio puso cara de estar pensando pero finalmente negó con la cabeza. Arthur no se sorprendió, hace un tiempo que su pareja no le reclamaba nada, pero esperaba que el dejarlo plantado a propósito ayer hiciera reaccionar al español.

─Ahora que lo pienso… ─el inglés alzó la mirada de su plato esperando el estallido del carácter del español pero se decepciono al no obtener lo que esperaba─ Alfred llamó, nos espera en su casa para navidad.

─Bien.

Desilusión era lo que se estaría viendo en su cara, supuso Arthur. Antonio paso por su lado recogiendo una canasta con víveres, supuso que en su día libre iría con sus amigos del _Bad Touch_ _Trio_ a un día de campo.

─Nos vemos en la noche.

─Saluda a Gilbert e insulta al _wine bastard_ en mi nombre.

─Hoy no me acompañara Gilbo, al parecer Ludwing lo castigo por acabarse toda la cerveza, solo seremos Francis y yo ─y agrego negando con la cabeza─: No pienso insultar a mi amigo por tu capricho.

"Solo seremos Francis y yo…" Esa frase quedo grabada en su mente, el no confiaba en ese francés pervertido, solo un ciego no vería como Francis se le insinuaba descaradamente a Antonio en cada reunión o fiesta mundial sin molestarse en disimular en su presencia, eso era el colmo. Por su mente pasaron miles de situaciones en las que Francis aprovechaba para manosear a Antonio no teniendo nadie que se lo impidiera.

De repente se dio cuenta del silencio en el comedor y salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la puerta cerrarse a su espalda. Salió a paso rápido en busca del español, convérselo que se quedara en casa o saliera con sus pequeños como llamaba a los latinos antes que irse con el francés.

─_¡Tony!_

─¡Adiós, Arthur!

El inglés solo observo como el auto del español se perdía por la avenida.

─_¡Bloody hell!_

Furioso se montó en su auto y se dirigió a su trabajo soltando maldiciones por todo el camino.

─_¡Bonjour, Antonie!_

─_¡Como has estado, Francis!_

─_Muy bien, mon ami ─deslizó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del español─ ¿Y tú? ¡No me digas, lo sé por tu lindo rostro, el cejón es pésimo amante!_

─_¡Shut up, wine bastard!_

─_No le hagas caso ─se soltó de Francis y beso la mejilla de Arthur─ Tu y yo sabemos que no es verdad._

_El inglés no dijo nada pero se mantuvo al pendiente de los avances de su vecino._

─_Solo estoy jugando con Antonie, quita esa cara mon ami._

Arthur no le creyó, solo era cuestión de ver como el francés intentaba manosear a su español en cada oportunidad que tenía sin importarle su presencia, en un principio pensó que el bastardo solo lo hacía para ponerlo furioso, ahora no sabía realmente que pensar del asunto… ¿Y si Francis realmente le atraía Antonio, si no era para divertirse intentando sacarlo de sus casillas y ponerlo en ridículo, y la meta del francés desde un principio era seducir al español?

─¿Arthur, que sucede?

─Nada, ayer no pude dormir.

─¡Oh, ya veo! ─dijo con tono jocoso.

Arthur casi se atraganto con su té al darse cuenta de la sonrisa ladina de Elizabeth. Quería decirle que se desveló por pensar en su relación con Antonio pero no estaba seguro como decírselo o si era correcto contarle algo tan personal a su jefa.

─No es lo que usted piensa.

─¿Entonces porque te sonrojas?

Su sonrojo era porque estaba furioso por todos los pensamientos torturadores que poblaban su mente últimamente.

─Me… me retiro, su majestad.

Antes que la Reina Isabel pudiera replicar alguna cosa, el inglés se había escabullido por una de las puertas que daban al jardín del palacio. Arthur camino por el jardín intentando calmarse y que el sonrojo de su rostro se esfumara. Se dejó caer sobre una de las bancas cerca de unos rosales. Las flores le trajeron imágenes poco tranquilizadoras a su mente.

─_Y una lagrima cayo en la arena, ay en la arena cayo tu lagrima… la que quisiera, quisiera encontrar… me pediste un beso, tú me pediste un beso en la orilla del mar y como no te lo daba, como no te lo daba te pusiste a llorar… _

─_¿Tony? ─el aludido dejo lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a ver al inglés._

─_El primer ministro quiere verme, sorry no podré ir contigo al cine._

─_No te preocupes ─volvió a sus actividades ocultando la tristeza con una sonrisa─ le pediré a mis amigos que me acompañen._

Eso ocurrió hace unas dos semanas. Estaba cegado con su trabajo que no le dio la importancia que requería y ahora le estaba pasando factura.

"Pensara en mí en estos momentos" Arthur no sabía que pensar, esa distancia que había puesto el español desde hace unas semanas no era extraña si se ponía a analizar sus salidas con sus amigos que podrían ser salidas con Francis. Después de todo, él era el culpable por no ponerle atención y ese francés pervertido aprovecho la oportunidad. En muchas ocasiones hizo oídos sordos a los reproches de Antonio sobre que estaba tan concentrado en el trabajo que no le daba su tiempo a él.

_Alfred se acercó a decirle algo sobre un robot o algo por el estilo porque no puso atención, bueno nunca le prestaba atención a sus comentarios poco inteligentes pero ese día estaba algo distraído. Antonio llevaba días comportándose extraño a su parecer, cada vez que salía por cuestiones de trabajo le dejaba una nota o se despedía con un simple "Vuelvo luego" ¿Dónde habían quedado esos "Me harás mucha falta" y "Te echare de menos estos días" acompañados de unos besos y cariños._

─_¡Arthur…!_

_La voz de Alfred cruzo su mente, detectando el toque de alarma volteo para ver su cara que intentaba decirle algo más pero fue demasiado tarde y no logro esquivar al mesero con canapés y termino estrellándose contra el muchacho. Con horror se dio cuenta que parte de su saco estaba manchado, se apresuró a llegar a uno de los sanitarios para intentar limpiar su saco. Escucho voces acercándose y se escondió en uno de los cubículos… no quería ser visto en tan bochornosa situación._

─_No te agüites Mateo, ya están grandecitos para saber lo que hacen. _

─_Uno de ellos está en una relación estable._

─_Cada quien hace de su vida un papalote, además todos ya se dieron cuenta que le están haciendo de chivo los tamales menos el mismo cornudo como siempre._

─_¿Crees que debemos decirle?_

─_No, sé que lo quieres mucho pero no quiero que te metas en camisa de once varas o el que terminara pagando los platos rotos serás tú… ya sabes cómo es… él tiene que darse cuenta por si mismo._

─_Me preocupa su reacción cuando se entere._

─_Solo hay que rogar que no les meta unos plomazos. _

_Arthur supuso que el canadiense había puesto una cara de horror ante lo dicho por el latino por el silencio que le siguió._

─_No pienses más en eso ¿Si?_

─_Oui._

_La puerta del baño se abrió y cerró en silencio. Arthur salió del cubículo y limpio su saco preguntándose quienes serían los protagonistas de tal comedia, no es que le importara pero como se expresaron ambos americanos era alguien muy cercano a ellos y seguro él lo conocía. Con su saco limpio salió directo a la sala olvidándose de lo que escucho en los sanitarios. _

Ahora todo tenía sentido: los cuchicheos en la última reunión, las risitas nada discretas de sus molestos hermanos y algunos latinos especialmente Martín y María, las visitas de Matthew más frecuentes… ¡Él canadiense lo sabía y no se lo dijo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por temor o por no lastimarlo?... y ese bastardo de México le metió en la cabeza que él podía desquitarse con el canadiense. Todos estaban al tanto que Antonio le era infiel con el francés y él era el único que ignoraba la situación… sintió la ira emerger de su pecho.

Marco el número de uno de sus espías encargándole la misión de localizar a Antonio lo más rápido posible. A los 10 minutos llego un mensaje con la dirección de un restaurant y Antonio no estaba solo. Sin perder tiempo salió hecho una bala dispuesto a recuperar lo que por derecho es suyo.

.

Notas.

El título del capítulo es la primera línea de la canción.

La canción que canta España en el recuerdo es "Una lagrima cayo en la arena" de Peret Celyn Rique.

Martín y María: Argentina y Venezuela respectivamente, ya saben que no se llevan de las mil maravillas con Arthur por asuntos territoriales.

Rosas: Arthur relaciona estas flores con Francia… creo que todos.

Por si son de otros países y no le entendieron a mi mexicano favorito…

Agüites: Preocuparse o estar triste.

Hacer de chivo los tamales: Ser infiel a tu pareja.

Meterse en camisa de once varas: meterse en problemas graves.

Pagar los platos rotos: Pagar por las acciones de otros.

Para las fans del SpFr o FrSp metí a Francis como el tercero en discordia. Además sabemos que Arthur y Francis parecen no poder vivir un solo día sin picarse las costillas mutuamente y que nuestro francés es todo un casanova. En el próximo capítulo veremos la verdad de Antonio.

¿Antonio le es infiel al cejón con Francis? ¿Las deducciones de Arthur serán verdad o son solo su imaginación? Y sobre todo ¿Qué carajos hacían Matthew y Chema en el baño?


	2. Cuando te encuentras ausente

Esta es la versión de los hechos de nuestro español favorito ¿Infidelidad o algo más?

Aclaraciones:

En _cursiva_ los eventos en pasado o recuerdos.

Los diálogos que estén entre "…" son pensamientos.

.

**Rumores.**

**2**

**Cuando te encuentras ausente.**

El ruido del agua de la regadera salpicando los azulejos del baño saco a Antonio de su sueño. No pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia la puerta del baño, imaginándose al rubio desnudo bajo la regadera, se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al baño. "Estas a punto de echar por la borda el plan" se detuvo en seco a instantes de abrir la puerta, se mordió el labio en señal de frustración, no era fácil resistirse cuando se tenía a la tentación a solo unos pasos. Se alejó de la puerta sin perder tiempo y se vistió para salir, al terminar se encamino a la cocina.

─_¿La indiferencia?_

─_Si los reclamos no surten efecto en ese tozudo, atacaremos en donde más le duele: su orgullo ─Elizabetha sabía de primera mano sobre el orgullo herido de un hombre._

─_Inglaterra se dará cuenta que ya no es tu centro de atención y querrá saber que sucede contigo ─intervino Francis─. Arthur detesta que no le presten atención._

─_Antonio debes aprovechar esa oportunidad para hablar de su relación ─termino Carlota._

─_A partir de ahora, nada de reclamos, nada de cariñitos, nada de ruegos ─convino Elizabetha._

─_Chicos… no sé si podré aguantar…_

─_¡No lo pienses mucho, solo actúa!_

─_Te compadezco, Gilbo._

_Antonio recibió un gajo de mandarina en el rostro cortesía del novio orgulloso de la húngara._

El español no tenía mucha hambre, aun así preparo paella para dar tiempo a que el rubio terminara de vestirse y bajara al comedor. Antonio era el que cocinaba la mayoría de las veces, no era por menospreciar a Arthur pero su comida era insípida. En contadas ocasiones el inglés cocinaba, en esas ocasiones el español tenía a la mano los condimentos necesarios para hacer la comida deliciosa, eso sin que se diera cuenta, de esa forma ambos eran felices. Suspiro, no era bueno para su mente recordar buenos momentos en esta situación, solo lograban atormentándolo preguntándose si podrían volver a esos días.

Los sucesos de la noche anterior surgieron en su mente: ambos habían acordado ir a tomar unas copas en un nuevo bar pero el trabajo de Arthur se interpuso, solo un mensaje de texto informando que no llegaría hasta en la madrugada. El rudo repiqueteo del cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar dejaba ver la furia que sentía Antonio en esos momentos, cuando se dio cuenta el jitomate era puré en vez de finos cuadritos. Golpeo la encimera de la cocina con el puño, si esto seguía así terminaría en un psiquiátrico. El sonido de pasos acercándose hizo disfrazar su enojo con una aparente calma.

─_Good morning, Tony._

─Buenos días, Arturo.

El castaño sirvió la comida sin prisas esperando una disculpa de parte del inglés. El rubio no se disculpó ni intento dar una excusa lo que aumento la furia interna de Antonio. Desayunaron en silencio hasta que Arthur pregunto si tenía algo que decirle, quería decirle muchas cosas pero calló, estaba cansado de ser el único que intentaba pasar tiempo juntos, negó con la cabeza. El silencio del rubio solo ayudo a romper un poco la máscara de tranquilidad de Antonio.

─Ahora que lo pienso… ─se detuvo, nada de reproches, tenía que seguir el plan, pensó rápido en una excusa─ Alfred llamó, nos espera en su casa para navidad.

─Bien.

Antonio mantuvo la mirada en su plato, si miraba al rubio a la cara este se daría cuenta que no le era nada indiferente y tenía ganas de clavarle el maldito tenedor en la yugular para comprobar si tenía sangre o hielo en las venas.

─_Hace mucho que esperas, Antoine._

─_Acabo de llegar._

_Francis se sentó frente al español sin decir una palabra esperando que su amigo se animara a contarle los avances del loco plan que habían puesto en marcha hace unas semanas. Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho esbozando una sonrisa cómplice._

─_¿Cómo va eso, mon ami?_

─_¡No aguanto más, ese inglés es más frio que un iceberg!_

_Antonio les explico que al poner distancia entre él y Arthur, el inglés no había hecho absolutamente nada, no intento acercarse ni le reprocho su repentino distanciamiento. Cada noche permanecía en su lugar de la cama fingiendo estar dormido, esperando que Arthur se atreviera a cruzar la mitad de la cama pero lo único que hacía era permanecer en su lugar como una piedra y dormir. También había dejado de reprocharle estar embutido en el trabajo y dejarlo de lado como a un mueble, pero de nuevo el inglés no le había reclamado nada, aceptando en silencio el trato de compañeros más que amantes._

─_Elizabetha y tu servidor hemos estado hablando sobre tu caso en los últimos días y llegamos a la conclusión que es necesario meter un factor muy prometedor en la ecuación. _

─_No estarás hablando de… _

─_Qui, los celos suelen ser muy apasionados y eficaces en estos casos._

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Antonio lavo los platos, los guardo y agarro una cesta llenándola con víveres para un picnic con sus amigos. Los muy ladinos exigieron ser alimentados con sus exquisitos platillos como pago por su ayuda en sus problemas maritales. Tomo las llaves del auto dispuesto a irse antes de soltarle un golpe en la cara al inglés por ser tan desconsiderado con su persona.

─Nos vemos en la noche.

Nada de cariños como antes: ni un beso de despedida ni una mirada.

─Saluda a Gilbert e insulta al _wine bastard_ en mi nombre.

El castaño se detuvo, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su boca, fingiendo sorpresa dijo:

─Hoy no me acompañara Gilbo, al parecer Ludwing lo castigo por acabarse toda la cerveza ─era mentira, su amigo y Elizabetha lo acompañarían pero Arthur no tenía porque saberlo─ solo me acompañara Francis ─esa mentira no le haría mucho daño pero le pegaría en el orgullo y agrego con seriedad─: No pienso insultar a mi amigo por tu capricho.

El rubio quedo aturdido ante tal declaración, el castaño aprovecho para salir de la habitación antes que el inglés replicara. Antonio camino con paso rápido hasta su auto, subió y lo puso en marcha.

─_¡Tony!_

El rubio estaba agitado, seguramente salió corriendo cuando se dio cuenta de su ausencia. Sonrió era hora que el inglés recibiera una cucharada de su propio chocolate.

─¡Adiós, Arturo!

A lo lejos escucho algunas maldiciones pero no le tomo importancia alguna al inglés, encendió la radio a todo volumen y arranco a toda velocidad dejando atrás al rubio con sus maldiciones.

─_¿Y quién será mi nuevo amante?_

─_Propongo a Lovinito ─sugirió Carlota._

_La sala estallo en carcajadas, de todos los posibles candidatos la belga había elegido a Romano. Si no fuera porque lo llamaba "bastardo" y se quejaba de todo podría a ver sido un candidato perfecto. En algún tiempo los relacionaron como amantes, nada más lejos de la realidad pero la imaginación de sus congéneres no tenía límites. _

─_Arthur es demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta que es una mentira ─intervino Francis─. Dudo que tu italiano se preste a esto mon cherie._

─_Es verdad ─suspiro─ Arthur sabe que eres mi mejor amiga, sería incapaz de traicionarte de esa manera. _

─_Gilbert ─Elizabetha sonrió─ eres el elegido._

_El albino casi cayó de su asiento ante tal declaración. No le era desconocido el fetiche de su novia de emparejar hombres con fines románticos pero que quisiera utilizar su asombrosa persona para esos propósito, poniendo como excusa ayudar a su amigo era demasiado, y no lo iba a permitir._

─_¡Tú lo que quieres marimacho, es utilizar mi asombrosa persona para tu yaoi!_

─_¡Deja de ser tan ególatra y ayuda en esta noble causa!_

─_¿Ayudar a Antonio o estimular tu perversa mentecita! ─Gilbert se levanto de su asiento─ ¡Francis eres nuestra mejor opción!_

_Nadie se rio ante lo propuesto por Gilbert. El francés era uno de los amigos más cercanos al español sin contar a albino. Era guapo, cortes, coqueto y además no era del agrado de Arthur, se la habían pasado media vida peleando por tonterías, si Arthur sospechara de un posible amante, Francis encabezaría la lista._

─_¿Moi? ─pareció pensarlo un momento─ Acepto, me sacrificaré por el bien de Antoine._

Bajo del auto con la cesta de los víveres del brazo, dio un vistazo buscando a sus amigos, pero al parecer había llegado temprano. Camino un rato en busca de un lugar donde tender la manta. Era temprano, era una suerte que no hubiera mucha gente, después de un rato encontró un conjunto de árboles distribuidos en círculo.

"Este lugar es hermoso ─una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro─. Sería un lugar perfecto para una cita con Arthur".

"¡Deja de pensar en ese imbécil, Antonio! ─le reprocho su conciencia─ ¡No seas patético!"

"Tal vez soy patético por intentar salvar una relación que desde hace tiempo no funciona".

Una mano en su hombro lo saco de su pelea interna. Ahogo un grito antes de darse la vuelta.

─_Bonjour Antonie._

─¡Hola Francis! ─saludo más calmado al descubrir que no era un ladrón o algo peor, se asomó sobre el hombro del francés buscando a los demás─ ¿Dónde está Gilbo?

─¡_Kesesese_ el asombroso yo ha llegado para alegarles el día!

─¡Hola Eliza…!

─Toma ─Elizabetha le entrego un par de boletos─ Si se van ahora, llegan para la función.

Antonio y Francis fueron arrastrados por la húngara a la camioneta. Como no sabían que estaba pasando ninguno puso resistencia. Francis fue lanzado al interior de la camioneta sin mucha consideración por Elizabetha.

─¿Qué se supone que hagamos, _mon cherie_?

─Vean la película como un par de enamorados.

─¡Oye! ─grito Antonio justo cuando era empujado dentro del auto─ ¡Y mi comida!

─¡Nos encargaremos de ella! ─Gilbert le dio una gran mordida a un pedazo de pie de limón.

El albino les entrego una reservación en un restaurante cercano a las salas de cine.

Por suerte no hubo tráfico y llegaron a la hora. La película era de acción así que dedujeron que Gilbert compro los boletos. Durante toda la película se la pasaron gritando en cada escena llena adrenalina como si fueran los protagonistas, fue una fortuna que no hubiera gente por ser la función matutina o los abrían sacado a patadas de la sala por escandalosos.

Al salir fueron al restaurante, era la hora del almuerzo, la comida era gratis y el español ni loco desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. Platicaron recordando la película mientras ordenaban y les servían los platos. Almorzaron intercambiando bromas, sucesos graciosos en su trabajo y comparando a sus jefes actuales con los antiguos. Al terminar la comida, Francis saco el tema de Arthur a colación. Antonio se mostró reticente al principio pero al final le contó lo sucedido esa misma mañana.

El francés soltó una risita al escuchar lo último, conocía suficiente al inglés para saber que en estos momentos estaría pensando que él habría seducido a su amigo.

─¿No te reclamo que salieras conmigo?

─Ahora que lo dices, Arthur intento detenerme pero lo deje con la palabra en la boca.

─Seguro piensa que soy tu amante… ─sonrió─ acabas de destruirle la poca autoestima a ese pobre hombre.

─¡Por mí su autoestima puede ser golpeada por el _wonk_ de China!

Francis suspiro.

─Si tu indiferencia no lo ha hecho reaccionar, tendremos que pasar al plan B.

─¿Plan B?

Antonio estaba intrigado, nunca acordaron un segundo plan. Era todo o nada.

─_Qui_ ─Francis coloco ambos codos en la mesa, apoyando su barbilla en sus manos─ tendrás que esperarlo esta noche desnudo en tu cama, _mon ami_ ─susurro con expresión gatuna.

Antonio soltó unas carcajadas llamando la atención de los comensales cercanos a su mesa. Con gran trabajo logro contener la risa.

─Dudo que funcione ─suspiro más tranquilo.

─Arthur es hombre. Un hombre no puede resistirse a un cuerpo desnudo. Yo no sería capaz de resistirme.

─Tú no eres capaz de resistirte ni a tu reflejo.

─Nadie es capaz de resistirse a este cuerpo.

─Lo que tú digas ─se levantó─ ya que el plan A no funciono, seguiré tu consejo, no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

─¿Vas a intentarlo?

─A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

─_Mon ami _si esto no funciona…

─Entonces seré soltero de nuevo.

La hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa había llegado. Aclararían las cosas y juntos decidirían el rumbo de su relación. Francis también se levantó, se acercó al español y le estampo un beso en cada mejilla.

─Buena suerte, _Antonie_.

─Gracias…

Todo paso muy rápido. Antonio vio a Francis caer sobre la mesa. Dirigió su mirada hacia su atacante. Sintió que el aire se le iba, del otro lado de la mesa se encontraba Arthur hecho una furia.

.

Lo sé, esta historia ya parece telenovela, de esas que le encantan a mi mamá pero necesitaba drama. Algunas estarán queriendo aventarme un zapato por el golpe que le metió Arthur a Francis, en fin su plan de poner celoso al inglés funciono… no lo intenten en casa.


End file.
